


A Clearer View

by YamiAshy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Drugs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stars, Underage Drinking, heavy kissing, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Craig is buzzed and Tweek is flying high. He's convinced the stars are talking to him and they're offended. Craig convinces him to leave the bonfire with him to get a better view. Fluff and smut ensues.





	A Clearer View

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the friend that helped proof read this. You know who you are <3 Enjoy!

The bonfire burns bright against the night sky and dark treeline. It provides a pleasant warmth against the cool air of a Colorado summer. Bottles, cans, cigarettes, joints and fast food wrappers litter the ground surrounding it. It's the final party of the summer before senior year and everyone is here. Clyde is sobbing into a beer bottle while Token pats his shoulder. Bebe is half dressed in a bikini top and shorts bouncing around with Wendy and Heidi to some cheezy pop music blaring from a phone. Kenny is eyeing all the girl's asses while smoking a joint with a beer in his other hand. Hell, even Butters is here, trapped under one of Cartman's arms while he drunkenly raves about the Jews, something, or other. He's sure to be grounded in the morning but in the meantime, he's enjoying himself with a wine cooler in hand. Jimmy is telling Stan a lame joke while Kyle is dozing off on his BFF's shoulder, a bottle dangerously close to rolling out of his hands.

Craig is sat on a log by the fire, observing all the chaos around him. An empty pack of beer and a half-empty bottle of whiskey is sat at his feet. His trademark jacket is missing in favor of a tank top but his prized hat is still hiding his messy chopped up black hair. He takes another quiet sip from the bottle of whiskey.

"Craig... gah- the stars.. the stars are _speaking_ to me man....." Tweek, his childhood friend, twitches beside him. A glass pipe lays discarded by his feet.

"What're they saying to you Tweekers?" Craig asks in his deep, nasally voice. Puberty made his already deep voice even richer.

"They uh... they want more attention. The fire is an insult to them." The blonde sways a little from side to side. "Light pollution- _gah_."

Craig takes another swig from his whiskey bottle, then stands up. His mind is pleasantly fuzzy and his body feels tingly, warm. "C'mon then let's go take a proper look at them."

"W... What about the others?"

"They're busy, c'mon don't you want to make the stars feel better?" Craig half smiles at the blonde.

"Yeah... Yeah, I do." Tweek twitches, then latches onto Craig's hand. "Where're we going to go? What if we like get lost then a week later they'll find our dead bodies decomposing and half eaten by rabid dogs! Hngh...."

"We're not going to go far." He patiently replies. "We've been running around these woods since we were like six I'm sure I can get us out of them. Now c'mon lets make the stars feel better yeah?"

"Mmm... it sounds so reasonable when you say it," Tweek mutters under his breath. "Okay. Okay, Craig."

Craig gently tugs on his hand to get him to start walking and leads him over to the treeline. The blonde clutches onto his hand tightly with both of his, occasionally twitching or muttering something under his breath. He ducks his head down and relies on Craig's feet and hand for guidance. They head down a well-worn trail a ways away from the campsite, far enough that the sounds of the party are gone. Instead, the natural sound of the forest reaches them, cicadas and crickets chirping, an owl hooting sends Tweek near jumping out of his skin but a pat on the head from Craig settles him back down. They walk a little further, brushing their way through some tall grass and into a clearing, their movement scattering resting fireflies up into the air.

"See? Now we can give the stars all the attention they want." He nudges Tweek in the ribs to get him to look up.

Tweek jerks his head up at the encouragement and his eyes go wide. "Oh..... there's so many....." The sky is full of little dots of light and the longer he looks up the more stars that appear as his eyes adjust. His head spins as he thinks about how he's just one insignificant speck in the middle of all those bright dots. "They're happy...they're really happy...." His voice is a little breathless.

"Yeah?" Craig is watching Tweek instead of the sky. "You know, some of the stars have names."

"They do? Gah, that's too much pressure man, to remember all of those names. They might get offended if I forget them then one will come crashing down to earth and-"

"Tweek." A shake startles Tweek back into reality, his eyes focusing back on Craig. "Tweekers, focus on me. They won't be offended if you don't remember them all, but would you like to know some?"

"Hngh.... okay. Yeah, sure. Okay." He focuses on Craig's indigo eyes. They're pretty in the moonlight, nearly reflective. He can see the stars in them.

Craig lifts his eyes heavenward. "Well let's see... that one there? That's the North Star, easiest to find. Now that one there..." He goes on, naming more stars, and even some constellations, as many as he can remember from his childhood.

Tweek doesn't lift his eyes back to the sky, instead, he watches the constellations move in Craig's eyes to the beat of his voice. It's... "...Beautiful."

"Hmm?" Craig's eyes meet his. "You say something Tweek?"

Before he can overthink it, and think of a million outcomes and a trillion ways it can go wrong he grabs Craig's face in both hands and kisses him square on the mouth. He feels Craig startle but he presses against him insistently, heart hammering in his chest. Finally, _finally_ , he feels Craig's lips give against his and it doesn't feel so forceful anymore. It's warm, wet, their lips sliding and fitting together. Craig tastes bitter, like beer and nicotine but its as addictive as coffee. He _needs_ more.

They separate, breathing heavily in the little space left between their faces. Tweek's cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are half closed. Craig wonders for a moment where that came from but the bigger part of him is hazily enjoying this side of his friend. Tweek tastes like burned sugar and he wonders if he's getting a contact high because his mind is flying. He closes the distance this time, tangling his fingers in Tweek's hair and dragging him into another needy kiss. Their teeth click together in their eagerness but it hardly stops them. Tweek moans into the kiss and it only further encourages Craig, he tugs Tweek's head to the side by his hair to reach deeper into his mouth. Intense heat builds and flashes between them with every touch, every lick.

Tweek moans again the sound vibrating between them, and he twists his head away to gasp for air. " _Craig_..."

"Tweek." Craig presses kisses along his pale, exposed neckline before sinking his teeth into the top of his shoulder.

"Hgh- oh Jesus- Craig." The blonde shudders at the feeling, the sharp sting grounding him in the moment. "I want you, I want you." he digs his blunt nails into Craig's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, Tweek. What do you want?"

It's _way_ too much pressure to voice his desires aloud. Instead, he launches himself at Craig's chest and sends them sprawling back down into the grass. Tweek buries his face into Craig's shirt and fits their hips together. He's already half hard and Craig's erection bumps up against his hip bone.

"I want you, Craig." He repeats and rolls their hips together.

Craig breath catches in his throat at the feeling. Hesitantly he lays his hands over the blonde's ribs, feeling Tweek twitch and shiver. "You sure?" Then more firmly sliding his hands down to Tweek's hips, gripping him tightly.

"Yes!- Craig please- _need_ -"

"I've got you Tweek, I know." Craig rolls them over, crushing a couple of flowers into the dirt. "Look at the stars, I'll take care of you." One hand slides higher, up over his companions stomach. Despite the warm air pressing down on them, Tweek is trembling.

"I see them Craig... they're happy, really happy hng-!" Tweek's head jerks back into the grass, his torso bowing upward when Craig's fingers tweak a nipple. "Craig please-"

"I know Tweek, relax."

Every touch leaves a crackling tingle behind, a sensation of electricity and heat building between their bodies. Tweek can feel the path of every kiss and touch left along his body. Craig knows him better than anyone, even in this. Sweet-scented heavy air hangs between them. By the time Craig finally reaches his mouth again Tweek is panting with need, his mouth open and pliable. Craig's tongue slides gently through his mouth this time, a slower heat building up between them now. The blonde can't remember the last time he was this hard and feeling Craig's matching erection pressed up against his inner thigh is only egging him on. Tweek moans softly, finally making another sound, and shift his hips upward silently asking.

Craig knows what he wants, of course, he does. He breaks their kiss and tightens the hold he has on Tweek's sharp hip bone, holding him down into place. "Not yet, patience."

"C-Craig! Christ please- Give me _something_ here. I-" A kiss on the nose silences him and he stares up at his friend.

Craig gives him a small little smile, barely there, then very deliberately pops open the button on the blonde's jeans. In the quiet of the night around them, the sound seems ridiculously loud. Tweek jerks, twitches, and trembles slightly, but stays quiet for now. He's sorely tempted to look down, to watch this, but instead, he tilts his head back into the grass again and looks at the open sky above them. With a gentle tug, Tweek's underwear is tugged down out of the way, his erection bobbing slightly as it's freed. Tweek lets out a soft sigh breath and shivers in the warm air. Craig presses a comforting kiss under his companion's jaw and runs his fingers gently along the sharp ridge of Tweek's hipbone.

Finally, when he feels Tweek relax again, his fingers trail lower to run over the blonde's cock. Tweek's breath hitches but this time he doesn't twitch or tremble. He's utterly still, taking in that first touch, before arching his hips up slightly again, silently asking. Craig presses another kiss against his neck, then curls his hand more firmly around Tweek's cock.

Electricity races up the blonde's back and heat pools in his lower belly. He wants- no he needs this. Just this small touch is so fulfilling. He hadn't realized just how much he needed this until it's happening, how much he needs Craig. The urge to move, to roll his hips, is near overwhelming but he resists. Craig will take care of him, he always does. Tweek releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxes back into the grass. The two breathe quietly together for a moment and then finally- _finally_ Craig's hand begins to move.

"C-Craig!" Tweek's hands fly up to clutch onto the dark-haired boy's shoulders. He can't quite resist anymore and lifts his hips up into the touch. One of his legs lifts up to hook around Craig's waist, pulling him closer.

"Shh, I know." Craig runs his thumb over the head of Tweek's cock, spreading the growing amount of precum over his fingers as lube. "I'm right here Tweek, I've got you."

"Hngh! I need-" His hips roll upwards again involuntarily, loving the feeling of Craig's long-fingered hand sliding over his cock. His blunt nails bite into his friend's back. "P-Please- you too. You need to feel good too Craig."

Craig presses another line of kisses up along Tweek's neck to his jawline, then across his face finally to his mouth. The blonde immediately opens his mouth and licks right along Craig's lower lip. He whines and squirms slightly in disappointment when Craig's hand moves away only to give a deeply satisfied moan when Craig's bare cock presses up against his. He hooks his. He hooks his other leg up around Craig's waist and clings tightly to him, wanting, needing him to be closer. Craig chuckles in his ear, sending anew shiver down his spine.

"What are you, a monkey?" Craig curls his free arm around Tweek's lower back and sits up with him, effectively planting the blond in his lap.

"Mmm.. not a monkey," Tweek mumbles against his neck and gives him a small bite to punctuate his sentence.

"Could have fooled me." Craig nudges his cheek with his nose, urging Tweek to look back up at him. "This still okay?"

"Mhm..." He tilts his head up and kisses Craig's cheek. "Trust you, Craig. It feels good."

Craig half smiles again at that and plants a kiss on Tweek's forehead. "Just relax, I'll do everything." He curls his hand around both of their erections now, squeezing them together. Tweek makes a small content noise, buries his face back into Craig's neck, and digs his nails into his back.

Tweek shudders as Craig's hand finally begins to move again, jerking them together in smooth, slow motions. He buries his face further into Craig's neck, needing the closeness as that slow heat builds up between them again. A small moan escapes him, then a louder one as Craig's hand twists around the head of their cocks.

"More, More Craig please," Tweek begs under his breath, rocking his hips forward in time with Craig's movement. " _Need_ you, please."

"Let go Tweek. I've got you." Craig squeezes more firmly and enjoys the shudders he receives in response.

Tweek tilts his head back, panting, and loudly moans Craig's name as he finally cums all over Craig's hand and their cocks, staring up at the stars. His blunt nails scratch and dig into the thin fabric covering Craig's back. Craig follows him a moment later with a soft curse, biting down hard on Tweek's shoulder.

"The stars are happy Craig..." Tweek sighs contently, not minding the sticky feeling of their cum on his body. "It felt so good. Did you feel it too?" His chin tilts back down to meet Craig's eyes directly. He can still see the stars and constellations reflected in Craig's dark irises.

"Yeah, I felt good too you spaz." Craig wipes his hand in the grass beside them.

"I'm not a spaz..." Tweek mumbles under his breath. He leans in a little bit, hesitant now that the moment is over.

"Sure you are, you're my spaz." Craig closes the distance, planting a soft kiss on Tweek's mouth. "Come on then... lets head back to the others and jump in the lake."

"B-But what if there's some kind of dormant flesh-eating monster at the bottom a-an the taste of our s-semen wakes it up and-"

"Then I'll protect you from it," Craig replies plainly. He stands up, dragging the blonde with it. "So come on, let's go rinse off."

"Hngh... Okay, Craig, I trust you." Tweek clings to his side. "Let's go."

 


End file.
